Adventure Time: Cold world
by tomer3392
Summary: Time, no matter what one says, will never be fixed at one place. Just like water, time molds itself to its cast. Time is what defines us, it's what we need to get over a traumatic ordeal. Time has no start and no end. Time will be the only thing that can decide when one is birthed to the world and time will be the thing that will mark the same person s departure from this world.


Hebrew = []

Thinking/inside voice = ABC

Time, no matter what one says, will forever be fixed at one place. Just like water, time molds itself to its cast. Time is what defines us, it's what we need to get over a traumatic ordeal. Time has no start and no end.

Time will be the only thing that can decide when one is birthed to the world and time will be the thing that will mark the same person´s departure from this world.

-Year 2038, March, 6th, 12:43 PM, Israel, Haifa docks, post mushroom war-

For six years, Arial Cohan and her little brother survived the apocalypse itself, fighting to survive, to find food, water and run from the goo creepers and the rest of the mutants. Six long years during which Arial, an eighteen year old as of that moment, had to do everything in her power to protect her ten year old brother, Asap.

And now, before them stood the answer for all their problems, just about big enough to take them to new lands where they might find more survivors and have shelter at a distance long enough from the horrors that came when the treacherous night embraced the land.

The ship wasn't a yacht by any standard, but it was big enough to house them both. The ship was colored white with a big Star of David that was colored blue in the middle, the windows were tinted black and it had a big balcony with mahogany wood as flooring.

"[A-Arial, boat]" said Asap with his limited vocabulary. In this world, if you didn't learn to keep quiet you would find yourself six feet under very quickly and there were no second chances. The name of the game is to be silent, and only the ones that mastered that skill survived.

Arial held her brother´s arm with her right hand and in her left hand she held her trusty golf club, which had saved her and Asap numerous times.

"[Asap, stay behind me at all times]" said Arial as they boarded the ship and stood in front of the entrance to the cabin. On Arial's back lay her backpack filled with their provisions of water and canned food, several knives and fuel for the boat. On Asap's were their maps and compass, and in his free hand he held his white teddy bear as his only reminder of his parents and a life long gone.

They entered the old boat and all they could hear were each other´s breaths and the wood squeaking under their feet with every step, not at all helping the growing sense of unease on both their minds. As they ventured forth, Arial tightened her grip on her club and instincts yelled at her to get the hell out of there, she started to sweat and her senses started to work on overdrive, the small hand that tugged on her gray tattered tee shirt told her that she need to be brave for her little brother and find the main deck to start the boat and find safety.

As the sea rocked the boat from left to right, the shadows of the hallways danced. With every empty room her hopes started to rise and get more motivated to end the scan of the boat, when they reached the last room in the end of the boat she knew that they had reached their destination.

When they reached the last door, Arial turned around to give an assuring smile to calm Asap, a couple of seconds later he tugged harder on her shirt as a sign that he was ready to venture into the main deck.

"[Ok, on three]", she sighed as she started to count under her breath, "[one]", Arial started to turn the nub, "[two]", the door opened to an empty dark room that the only source of light were the windows that were place above the steering wheels and the controls, Arial raised her hands to the light switch and with a held breath, "[three]", she pressed it.

"GHAHHH...GHAHHH!" a monstrous screech was heard, as three goo creepers rose and started to run at Arial's and Asap's direction.

The goo creepers, unlike the rest of their mutated brethren, lost almost all of their intelligence and, like the majority, retained most of their former human form. Their faces had a constant expression of grief as green goo-like substance continued to pour out of their eyeholes and mouths and their skin was colored ash gray.

"[A-Arial, m-m-monster]" Asap whimpered as the screeches scared him, Arial instantly started to run to the direction of the Goo creepers and as she got close enough she started to swing with all her might. With her swings she hit the head of the one on the left, cracking his skull and killing him instantly. The other two started to screech again and began swinging their arms in an attempt to grip her. Arial had to think fast. On one hand, she could lead them to the hallway and turn their number advantage into a disadvantage, but she would also end up leading them to Asap's direction and further endangering him, and on the other, she could take her chances - however rather small - against them.

As she defended herself from their swings, Asap started to search for a weapon to help his older sister and as he got close to the controls of the embarkation, he accidently tripped and pulled on the boats horns, signaling their location to every mutant in the area.

The situation was going from bad to worse as screeches and moans could be heard heading in their direction, Arial started to feel the weight of their predicament as the goo creepers started to drive her to a corner and she couldn't land a good swing on them, until one of them fell to the ground because Asap kicked him in the kneecap making the monster lose balance, what gave Arial a chance to get out of the corner and swing and hit the head of the creeper that was still standing.

While Asap ran to the opposite wall away from the remaining creeper that was regaining his balance and started to rise up, but before he had the chance, Arial with her remaining energy mixed with adrenaline yelled and finished the remaining creeper with a swing to the neck hitting it in the skull cracking and damaging the brain and killing the creeper instantly.

Asap instantly started to search for the ship keys in the pockets of the dead mutants' clothing "[are you sure that those things were uncle Ramy and aunt Syrh?]" asked Arial, as Asap started to hear the mutants coming closer and the clock ticking.

"[Y-yes, cousin Omer]" said Asap in barely a whisper as he looked at the smaller dead creeper, "[F-fund]" said Asap as he took the keys from Omer's pockets, going to the controls to insert the keys as Arial filled the gas.

"[Asap move!]" Arial yelled, as she started to work the boat to get out of the dock and out of the mutants' reach.

-Outside the boat, docks, 12:54-

Many footsteps could be heard as hundreds of mutants with all shapes and sizes ran in the dock towards the one ship that most likely held the two last humans that remained in the middle east, if not the world.

"AAAAAHHHHAHHAah!" the screams of the damned could be heard as they searched for a prey to feast upon, only to reach their location and see nothing but an empty spot that once held a boat not too big, but not too small.

-Arial and Asap's boat-

Asap hugged his teddy bear tight to his chest as Arial started to throw the bodies overboard to the sea. He entered the main hall, from where he entered the first out of seven rooms in the boat, three of them being cabins for sleep, one a bathroom, another a work room and also the main deck.

The sleeping quarters consisted of a bunk bed in the far left corner, a mirror above a dresser in the right and a toy chest in the middle well. Asap went to the mirror to look at himself for the first time in six years to see a boy with long sleek brown hair that reached his waist, he looked at the eyes of the boy that shared his sister's mismatched eyes; the one on the right was deep blue and the left one was grass green, both placed on a considerably feminine face, he wore a blue striped black jacket with baggy jeans.

Suddenly the door opened and his sister entered to find Asap staring at the mirror, he turned with an innocent smile while pointing in the mirror saying "[me]", he was happy to finally know how he looked, he felt like he met a friend he didn't see in a long time.

Arial could only smirk at the kid, she just loved to see his smile. For a matter of fact that was the only thing keeping her alive, without him she would have lost the drive to live a long time ago.

"[You, mirror]" said Asap as he dragged her to the mirror knowing that like him, she hadn't looked at a mirror for a long time, when she reached the mirror and looked at herself she could see her short shoulder length sand blonde hair that was placed on a tomboys face with a small beauty mark under her right eye, "pretty" Asap said as Arial bent down to hug her little brother.

-Year 3038, March, 6th, 13:00 PM, Grasslands, the Tree fort, post mushroom war-

In a different place and in a different time where the sun always shine, where you will find fairy tales in the making, where princesses waited for their knight and shining armor to save them from their slumber, a land where dragons are slain and tales of heroes are passed down from generation to generation, a land named Ooo.

In the middle of the grassland stood a giant tree like no other, the tree housed the lands' greatest champions, the slayers of beasts and warriors of light, and what could very be the last connection to the old world, Jake the dog and Finn the human.

At that point of time the two brothers were preparing for their greatest adventure, they just couldn't wait for Princess Bubblegum to, like in most days, give them an assignment on her behalf or that of another kingdom that pleaded for help, though that time it was something entirely different. The princess didn't ask them to venture to some distant land, she didn't ask them to save the world, she asked them to prepare only the essentials for a trip like no other, a trip in time.

In the treasure room, a sixteen year old Finn Dog waited for his canine brother to emerge. Finn held with him his favorite and iconic backpack full of comics, snacks and toilet paper. Truly, the essentials of an adventure.

"Yo, Finn, ready to go?" asked Jake as he, with two additional hands coming out of his back, his legendary everything burrito. He too, like his brother, just couldn't wait, 'I promise you, everything burrito, you will meet your fallen older brother' thought Jake with determination in his eyes.

As they exited their house and started on their journey, Jake started to notice that his usually energetic baby brother was quiet for the majority of the trip, as they passed the great lickerish forest, gum drop canyon on the way to the candy kingdom, "Finn what's the matter? Usually when we start an adventure you're jumping all over the place" asked Jake, as Finn had an expression of great concentration on his face, what greatly concerned Jake.

"It's nothing, Jake, just thinking that maybe I will finally have the chance to find more humans" Finn said as he started to smile, just thinking of learning about his race, interacting with them, and making memories to look back on, a clear contrast to his meeting with his human father.

As the two heroes were about to reach their destination at the candy kingdom and saw the great gumball guardians in the distant, suddenly Jake started to hover from the ground and a hiss could be heard. Jake started to scream like a little girl when he recognized the source of the voice as Marceline, the vampire queen.

"Marce, what are you doing here?" asked Jake as Marceline threw him to the ground and started to laugh at his expense.

"What? Can't I say hello from time to time? Beside I'm going to the same place you're going" said Marceline as she started to play on her axe electric guitar with a playful smirk, as Finn smiled at the idea of spending time with his friend, as Jake just gave them both a scowl.

Jake picked himself up as Finn helped him clean his coat from the dirt, "Really? Did you get interested in the Princess' new invention?" asked Finn with stars in his eyes making him look like his twelve year old self, as they entered the kingdom's inner wall and started to walk in the castle direction.

"Oh, so you heard about that. You know it's not that cool" said Marceline as they reached princess' Bubblegum's castle, where Peppermint Butler waited to greet them.

"Finn, Jake, the princess has been expecting you… Marceline" said the butler as Marceline had just given him the finger as he started to lead them inside the castle to his mistress' lab.

-Princess Bubblegum's lab-

In her lab one could find inventions scatter in the room, every one of them could be only rivaled by the technology of the long lost humans.

Test tubes were filled with foreign liquid with varied effects, pieces and bits of papers that were the blueprints to a new work in progress were scattered on the tables and on the floor, and in the middle of the room a sphere like contraption, big enough to house two humanoid people laid. In her lab she was the creator, the beginning, and the end of all things - in her lab she was god.

And at that moment that same god was conducting an extremely volatile experiment, that if she succeeded in, she would finally find the cure for cancer, an ancient illness that lived on after the end of the humans, the cure that not even the humans of old with all their intelligence could find.

She held her test tube carefully, and was about to start to mix when suddenly the door opened with the loud voice of her favorite human "Pb, is the time machine ready?!" Finn asked as the princess accidentally lost her grip on the test tube and flung it at Jake's direction turning his fur neon pink in the process.

"Sorry, Pb" said Finn as she grumbled to herself in annoyance as Jake started to cry, not for his coat but for his now soggy everything burrito "and Jake, haha" Finn said as he awkwardly laughed as Marceline just gave her best Nope expression, obviously more interested in the reason she came to the kingdom compared to the current shenanigans .

"So, do you have the 'it'?" asked Marceline, as she looked around the room trying to find 'it', as Bubblegum moved to a great portrait on the wall that viewed her and all her friends. A giant safe with retinal scanning contraption was revealed as beside it was also placed a gum scanning device with voice recognition.

"Wow" was the only thing Jake and Finn could say as they saw something that could have come from those old pre mushroom war movies, while bubblegum started to open the safe.

-Kingdom's Sewer, 15:23 PM-

A group of five cloaked with hoods covering their features traveled the sewers as they quietly ventured deeper and deeper to the smally abyss.

Four of the figures wore dark blue with an emblem of a flame on the back of their cloaks they wore dark purple gloves with a ring with a letter on it: H, I, l and C.

The leader of the group was dressed with blood red cloak with the word PAIN is written in the middle with with a human skull as a mask and glowing mismatched red and yellow eyes, he wore black and white striped gloves, and a holster with a weapon that was not seen since the age of the mushroom.

As they traveled the dark and bone chilling sewers, not a word could have been heard, as they moved like they were a part of the darkness itself, until the leader raised his right hand signaling them to stop. As the rest started to chant in the language long gone of an age even before of the mushroom, the language of the slaves.

"הילדים של האור תאירו לנו את הדרך, האירו לנו את האמת, פתחו את אותה הדלת שהתחילה את הכול ותשחררו את הסוף עם צעקתכם!"

They chanted as a great light swallowed the room, and the shadows under the hoods revealed nothing as the cloaks fell to the ground without any indication that someone a moment before wore them, and the shadows of the cloaks started to dance and merge in the middle of the room forming a ball that was created from true darkness.

"Children of the end, what we are doing today is not making history, but rewriting it. Ten thousand years ago the light bringer rose and with him an ideal, an ideal that to this day we are following, that ideal, that glories dream today will become a reality, a reality where in a glorious blinding light will reveal the true face of darkness, the face that even death fears, the face that even the Lich will cower in the corner from, the face of cruelty, the face of humanity!" screamed the leader, as the ball of darkness started to expanded in size, and in the middle of it lightning started to manifest. And when it looked like it going to pup and cracks could have been seen on the surface, it's shrank and like a bullet flayed up, as the leader with his furies glowing eyes started to float and speed after the hole, in the size big enough for him to go through, that the ball created.

\- Princess Bubblegum's lab-

As the safe opened and revealed a giant control surface with hundreds of buttons with a green blackish screen and beside it a tube filled with an orange substance, and a little rock, she went to the tube and drank from it "ahh, there's nothing like orange Juice, when you're experimenting on live vict… I mean subjects" said the princess as she started pulling levers and pressing buttons, as the screen started to show an ever changing numbers, and the circular dome behind them opened to show two seats with seat belts attached "now for it to work, we need two to enter the console, and when I mean two, I mean Marceline and someone" said the princess, as Marceline strapped herself to the console ready for the experiment.

"Why Marce? Why not make a draw or something?" asked Jake, as he pointed at Marceline with a frown, what he kind of noticed he did a lot lately.

The princess took the rock from the safe, and went to the time console and put it in a little compartment, and turned to Jake to answer his question.

"Well Jake, for the machine to work it needs two sources to power it, one a fragment of a place that belongs to time thought lost, and the second it needs to borrow the life energy of one of the drivers to function, and because that Marceline as you know an immortal blood sucking vampire, nothing will happen to her, now if we put you there, and go back a year from now you will lose one year of your lifespan, understand?" asked Bubblegum with a straight face, while Jake felt like a poo brain for the question, and the way the princess answered .

"So, who will go?" asked Finn as suddenly a great explosion rocked the lab spreading dark flames and socking the castle to its foundations, and made him lose conciseness as he fell and entered the time machine, getting hit in the head in the process.

"Me of course" answered the stranger in a shallow smooth voice, as the ball of darkness behind him took shape as a towering black demon, with curved horns, slitted white eyes, with silver bat wings on his back, his hands were nothing more than muscle and bones, and his claws were sharp as daggers.

"Finn!" yelled his friends as Marceline started to check on him, and place him on the sit beside her, while Jake morphed his hands to hammers to crush the intruder.

The princess could only mumble quietly his name "Shadow" and tears started to fell, as the machine started to hum and close itself to the outside world, "No! The machine is malfunctioning!" said the shellshocked princess.

"Open, glob dammit!" said Marceline as she started to kick the door in an attempt to break free, until she got zapped in the process, what made her lose concise and fell back to her seat, as a needle emerged from the sit and pierced her skin and her spine sucking fluid.

"No!" howled Light in anger, as his minion battled Jake for supremacy, with their shape shifting powers he quickly latched onto the machine, as in a blink of an eye, the human, the vampire and the stranger just disappeared in a great light.

\- Year 2038, March, 6th, 17:43 PM, Israel, Tel-Aviv docks, post mushroom war-

In a dead city where life has ended, from the angry green radioactive cloudy skies fell a pure white pillar of blinding light, that when it stopped it left behind a great hole in the ground.

In the hole was nothing but two figures, Finn the human and Marceline the half demon.

To be continued…


End file.
